


Scape Goat

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Blood, Minor Violence, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert can't stop thinking about Cooper and each day it gets a little harder and harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scape Goat

**Author's Note:**

> Opening lyrics from 'Amazing' by Blue October.

'So I make you my religion, my collision, an escape goat.' 

As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of Coop. Even when he buried himself in work and stayed in the morgue until the early hours of the morning, the second he rested his hands, closed his eyes, Coop consumed every part of his brain. He couldn't register memories that weren't about him. Everything looked like him and smelled like him. 

It was starting to ruin his sleep. Every dream was about Coops smile, his soft frame, his gentle face and constantly forgiving eyes. Those dreams always ended the same, Albert would be inches away from Coop, watching as the other man held out his hand for Albert to take and the moment he got close enough, the world went black and there stood Coop with clouded eyes laughing, blood crawling from a wound on his head. And Albert felt his body grow cold and he became terrified and frozen to the spot. Then it would be over and he would wake up sweating and crying and throwing his light on and searching for the body of Cooper. 

And it would never be there. 

He was almost thankful for that, but it always made everything worse. It always made him miss Coop more and feel less like he could deal with things properly. He started to blame Coop's disappearance on why he was crying so often and drinking more, but that wasn't fair. And it wasn't Coop's fault. If anyone, it was his. He's spent months missing the other man but being too afraid to try to save him, or find him. He's been a coward. 

It couldn't continue, and Albert knew he couldn't handle another one of those dreams or another night working endless hours to avoid going home. He knew what he had to do, and he dread the idea of going back there but, it was the only way. 

The following day, Albert put in a request to travel, and when Diane asked where he was going, he just looked away. She put her small hand onto his and told him to have faith. He pulled away and told her that that wouldn't be possible until he brought Coop home. 

Dead or alive.


End file.
